The Duplicated Mystery
by MrsSykes37
Summary: When Jaffapaw of SweetClan finds out that StarClan is concealing a great secret, she seeks guidance from Omgpaw of RandomClan, the only cat who seems to understands her. But what she doesn't know is the connection that friendship has to StarClan's great mystery, and the trouble it will bring...
1. Chapter 1

Here's just a note about the story.

I didn't write it by myself. My friend and I worked together on it. We have worked really hard so far and would appreciate it if you could take the time to review, but no rude reviews please. Constructive criticism will be welcomed!

Here is just a little bit of background information that I couldn't fit into the summary.

There are five Clans - SweetClan, RandomClan, BoringClan, HealthyClan and NormalClan.

SweetClan has ThunderClan's territory, RandomClan has WindClan's, HealthyClan has ShadowClan's, NormalClan has RiverClan's, and BoringClan live at the horseplace.

This is told from the point of view of two cats, both from different Clans: Jaffakit and Omgkit.

I am writing from Jaffakit's point of view (SweetClan) and my friend is writing from Omgkit's point of view (RandomClan).

Two cats. One mystery. A secret that could destroy them all...


	2. Prologue

**Ok, so here is the prologue, written by me! I had to update the writers note since I forgot to add some information…. o.O**

**Oh well! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

The half-moon waned in a dark blue sky that in turn stretched for miles in every direction. Lithe feline shapes could just be made out in the dim light, slipping through the undergrowth to meet each other in a sandy hollow. An uncomfortable silence followed their arrival.

Finally a bracken coloured tom spoke up. "So what did you call this meeting for then, Snickerstar?"

Snickerstar, a light brown tom, shifted his paws before answering. "Have any of you noticed how boring it's getting around here?"

The other gathered cats mewed their agreement. At that moment a pale ginger she-cat stepped into view from behind a bramble bush. "Well, its how life always was in the living world." She argued. "Why should we complain about it now?"

"Milkaflight," Snickerstar greeted her with a nod.

Milkaflight padded forward. "Is this conversation going anywhere, Snickerstar?"

"Well, if you would sit down and listen, I'll tell you." Snickerstar countered.

"Right," he proceeded once the pale warrior had settled down. "As I was saying, it's getting too boring around here. We need to do something."

The cats surrounding him broke into excited chatter. A questioning mew rose above them all. "Like what?" A pure black tom with a white chest asked boldly.

"Well, Biscuitwing," Snickerstar mewed hesitantly, "I was thinking..."

"Go on then, spit it out!" Milkaflight howled.

Snickerstar shot her a glare before carrying on. "I was thinking," he repeated more loudly, "that we should do something to the Clans. Something that will amuse us, but that they will never remember."

Milkaflight snorted. "And just what might that be?"

Snickerstar lashed his tail impatiently. "Take a guess."

A lot of gossiping followed his challenge, when eventually a she cat sitting close to Biscuitwing spoke. "Make one of the Clans go crazy?" She suggested.

Snickerstar's ear twitched. "I had not thought of that," he admitted. "But it is a good idea nonetheless. We could use it with what I have thought up."

"Well what have you thought up, oh great and powerful Snickerstar?" Milkaflight asked, bowing her head in mock honour.

Snickerstar ignored her lack of respect. "We should duplicate SweetClan." He declared, lifting his chin and letting his voice carry over the crowd of cats. "But only make them slightly different. You know, different personalities, names, appearances, etcetera. But let's keep their eyes the same. We should call them RandomClan and use Skittlepaw's idea of making them crazy."

A shocked silence greeted his words. Snickerstar plucked the ground nervously with unsheathed claws. He had been so sure that they would agree with his proposition.

"Well," Biscuitwing mewed tentatively. "It could work." Murmurs of agreement rippled throughout the throng of cats.

Snickerstar flashed Biscuitwing a relieved glance, grateful for his help.

"What?!" Milkaflight exclaimed. "Are you all mouse-brained?"

Snickerstar sighed. "What's wrong now, Milkaflight?"

"Would you really do that to your own descendants? We're StarClan, not a bunch of deceitful idiots!"

Snickerstar narrowed his eyes. He suspected the pale warrior was just trying to be difficult.

"And anyway," Milkaflight pursued, oblivious to the glares shot in her direction from every gathered cat, "how would we make sure that no cat remembers anything?"

"She has a point." Some cat called.

Snickerstar flicked his tail. "That would be easy. Just enter their dreams and make sure they don't remember about it."

Even Milkaflight couldn't argue with that. She gave a reluctant nod and drew back, sitting down again with a plop.

"So who shall walk in whom' s dreams?" Biscuitwing asked.

"We could each pick a Clan and visit each cat's dreams." Snickerstar mused.

"That would take to long and be too tiring," Milkaflight disagreed.

"We could do one Clan one night and another Clan another night, and so on."

"Way to much time," the pale ginger warrior insisted.

"We could...um...we could..." Snickerstar was running out of ideas.

"Any more amazing plans, oh great one?" Milkaflight asked mockingly.

Just then Biscuitwing stepped up to save Snickerstar from further embarrassment. "We could ask the rest of StarClan to help us." He reasoned. "We could get them all to enter the dreams of their own Clan."

"And how many of them do you think would listen to us?" Milkaflight sneered.

"Quite a few of us, actually." A voice rang out from the edge of the hollow.

Milkaflight started, then whipped round to face the three cats who were padding towards the centre of the clearing, their heads and tails held erect as if they had done nothing wrong.

"And just what do you thing you're doing here?" The she cat snarled. Snickerstar took one look at her unsheathed claws and bristling fur, and stepped forward to intervene before a fight broke out.

"Greetings Lessonstar, Applestar, Featherstar." Snickerstar mewed. "Now you might want to answer her question, before she shreds you." Milkaflight hissed in agreement.

Applestar flicked her tail. "We heard that SweetClan was having a secret meeting, so we decided to come and listen in." She admitted. "Its a good thing we did though," she added hastily.

Snickerstar narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?"

Featherstar answered for the old HealthyClan leader. "Because otherwise this one" - he flicked his tail towards Milkaflight - "would have convinced you not to confide in us, and then where would we be? Sitting around boring ourselves close to a second death, that's where."

"So you agree with me then?" Snickerstar scuffed his paw against a dry leaf, while Milkaflight snorted crossly and turned her back towards the other three leaders.

"Of course!"Lessonstar seemed genuinely shocked at the suggestion that they wouldn't agree with the old SweetClan leader.

"So when will we get along with it then?" Biscuitwing asked, padding forwards to touch nose with the three arrivals.

Snickerstar and Featherstar exchanged a glance. "Well, I was hoping to get it done tonight..."

"Come on then!" The impatient mew sounded to Snickerstar's left. Milkaflight sauntered into view.

"We will go and notify our Clans." Applestar announced and turned to leave. The other two leaders followed her.

"Wait!" Snickerstar called them back. There was one more thing he needed to do before they left.

Applestar glanced over her shoulder and shot him a questioning look.

"I thought we should duplicate Flakestar now, and bring the duplicate - the new leader of RandomClan - to StarClan for a talk."

Applestar tilted her head. "Okay." She agreed. The three cats headed back to the centre of the clearing, where they sat and waited.

"Right," Snickerstar mewed. "Let's get started."

* * *

Flakestar glanced around him at the unfamiliar territory, and the cats gathered around him. There was Applestar, the old leader of HealthyClan, Lessonstar, the old leader of Boring Clan, Featherstar the old leader of NormalClan and Snickerstar, the old leader of SweetClan. The other cats were harder to make out in the dark, but from their scent Flakestar guessed they were also from SweetClan. "Where am I?" Flakestar flinched when he heard how kit-like he sounded.

Snickerstar answered him. "StarClan."

Flakestar leapt to his paws."What?!" He exclaimed. "I'm dead?! How did I die? What -" he was cut off by a pale ginger she-cat.

"You're not DEAD, mouse brain." She snapped. "You're just here for a talk."

Flakestar gawped at her. "You're Milkaflight!" Everyone had heard of the short-tempered ginger warrior who had been killed when she strayed too near a Thunderpath.

"Of course I'm Milkaflight. Now, to business."

Flakestar flicked his tail. "What are you going to do? Was it really important enough to disturb me? Cause I was having this great dream about a mouse..."

"We're just going to do some simple tests." Featherstar said calmly. "Now, lets start with this. Who are you?"

Flakestar narrowed his eyes. Why were they asking such stupid questions? "That's easy." He mewed. "I am Flakestar, leader of SweetClan."

Lessonstar sighed. To Snickerstar, he said "See? I told you the duplicates would would have the same memories as the real cats." Then he turned to Flakestar. "No, you're not. You are Awesomestar, leader of RandomClan." The other cats nodded agreement.

Flakestar took a step back. These cats were crazy. But before he could flee, Snickerstar placed a light brown paw on one of Flakestar' s darker ones. "Listen to me, Awesomestar. What we are saying is true." Suddenly Flakestar felt his mind rifling through memories. When he was a kit, snuggled at his mothers belly, then an apprentice, killing his first prey. Now he was a warrior, skilfully defending his clan with teeth and claws, untill finally he was leader of SweetClan. A warm glow spread through him from ears to tail tip. But then, without warning, Flakestar began to feel those recollections disappear, untill he felt like nothing more than the empty shell of a cat.

Soon he began to flood with new memories. Still relatively similar, but now he had different clan mates, a different name and a different appearance, but the same coloured eyes. Also, he remembered crazy cats. Lots of crazy cats. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that he was quite crazy, too...

How could he have been so mouse-brained? He was Awesomestar, leader of RandomClan.

* * *

**So that was the prologue - hope you enjoyed it! and by the way, the first chapter I put up is meant to be called Writer's note, but I forgot to name it and now it wont let me change it! o.O so its not infact Chapter One, its meant to be the Writers note!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think!**


	3. Mischeif

**So here is Chapter 1, told from Jaffakit's point of view and written by me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jaffakit opened her eyes to bright sunlight, and immediately squeezed them shut again. She had never seen anything so bright!

"I saw that, Jaffakit," the gentle voice of her mother, Mintleaf, chided. "I know you opened your eyes. It's not nice to play tricks on someone like that."

"I'm not playing a trick!" Jaffakit protested, narrowly opening one of her eyes, used to the light now. "It was just too bright, that's all!" Now that she had opened her eyes, she could see how beautiful her mother was; brown, with white spots and lovely blue eyes.

Suddenly a tiny head popped up from the other side of Mintleaf. "Did you say Jaffakit's opened her eyes?" It was another kit; brown and grey patched with a familiar scent. But his yellow eyes were wild and Jaffakit leapt to her feet with a startled squeak. "Look at your eyes!" She squealed. "Who are you?"

The tom gave an amused mrrrow. "I'm Hyperkit, you're brother."

So that was why he smelt so familiar! But then Jaffakit remembered another scent. Didn't she have two brothers?

"Gummykit's over here," Hyperkit mewed, then called over his shoulder; "Gummykit! Jaffakit's opened her eyes!"

A little black tom came racing from the other side of the den. "Finally!" Gummykit exclaimed. "I thought you were never going to open your eyes! Me and Hyperkit both opened our eyes yesterday." He added proudly.

Jaffakit stared at his eyes. They were a nice shade of green, but they were almost as crazy as Hyperkit's.

"You're eyes are weird as well!" She squeaked. "Are mine? Oh I hope not! No offense or anything," she added hastily. She didn't want to be mean or rude, but her brother's eyes were a little unsettling.

"Of course not, Mintleaf assured her, smoothing Jaffakit's ruffled pelt with her tongue. They are a lovely orange colour, a little bit like Candyflower's."

She pointed with her tail to a golden she-cat with white stripes. Jaffakit gazed into her brown eyes and felt a rush of relief. If Candyflower's eyes were so beautiful, hers couldn't be much different.

Hyperkit was looking at her curiously with his head tilted. "Do you want to come outside?"

"What's it like?"

"I don't know," Gummykit admitted. "We've never been."

"Why not?" Jaffakit asked, surprised. They looked like adventurous kits.

"We wanted to wait for you to open your eyes," Hyperkit replied. "It seemed unfair to go out without you."

Jaffakit looked at Mintleaf for permission. Her mother was frowning. "I don't know. You've only just opened your eyes..."

Another golden she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes lifted her head. "It'll be alright, Mintleaf. Just think, if you don't let them out now, they won't stop pestering you for the rest of the day!" The three littermates nodded earnestly.

Mintleaf purred. "I guess you're right, Crunchiestep. Alright then, you three run along. But don't go leave the hollow!"

"I would let Caramelkit and Sourkit go with you, but they haven't opened their eyes yet." Another cat chipped in from the corner of the den. She was white and ginger with the same coloured eyes as Candyflower's, and two tiny kits suckled at her belly.

"That's alright Cadburyflower," Mintleaf replied.

Jaffakit stared at Candyflower and Cadburyflower. "Why are you both called 'flower'," she asked, but didn't get to hear the answer because Gummykit bowled into her. "Stop chatting and come on," he told her. "I've waited ages for this." With a squeak, he bundled her out of the nursery and straight into the path of an oncoming warrior.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, scrambling backwards on white paws. The rest of him was a muddy brown colour, even his eyes.

"Sorry!" Jaffakit apologised. "Gummykit pushed me, and -" she stopped when she recognised his scent. "Father!"

Hyperkit, who had been wearing a devastated expression at his sister's clumsiness, perked up. "Colawave!"

Colawave let out a rumbling purr of amusement. "Yes, little kits, it's me." His gaze grew stern, although Jaffakit could still detect a hint of laughter in his voice when he said "But be more careful in future."

"Yes father," the three littermates bowed their heads.

Colawave sat down on the dusty ground. "So what brings you three outside?"

"We wanted to explore!" Gummykit told him with a skip of excitement.

Colawave stood up and shook the dust off his pelt. "Well what are you waiting for? I'll give you a tour."

Jaffakit bounced up and down in delight. "Really? Thank you!"

Colawave turned around and set off, signalling Jaffakit and her brothers to follow with a flick of his tail.

As Jaffakit started to follow, something caught her eye. She turned her head just in time to see a group of cats entering the hollow though an entrance made of long spikey things. Each of the cats carried a furry animal, which they dragged across the camp and deposited onto a pile.

"What are they?" She queried, pointing at the sharp things where the cats had come in with her tail.

Colawave stopped walking and turned his head to look where she wad pointing. "Oh, them," he laughed. "They're thorns. I wouldn't touch one though," he warned, just as Jaffakit stretched out a paw to dab at one. "They hurt."

Hyperkit raced up to Jaffakit. "They can't hurt that much," he protested. He leaned forward to sniff one.

Suddenly he yowled in pain and leaped backwards, cannoning into Jaffakit and knocking her off her paws for the second time that day.

"Hey!" Jaffakit mewed crossly, picking herself up out of the dirt.

"Sorry," Hyperkit apologised, wincing. Blood was welling from a small prick in his nose. "They hurt."

"What did I tell you?" Jaffakit started and whipped around to face Colawave. His tail was twitching, but Jaffakit couldn't tell whether it was from amusement or anger. "You'll have to go and see Starburst."

"Who's Starburst?" Jaffakit asked curiously. She liked the sound of that name.

"Starburst is the medicine cat." Colawave replied.

Gummykit's eyes widened. "Hyperkit isn't going to die, is he?"

Colawave gave a mrrrow of amusement. "No, little one. But Starburst will give him some herbs for the pain." Even as he was speaking he had turned and was padding toward a hole in the wall on the opposite side of the hollow. "This is the medicine cat den." He explained.

As they reached the entrance Colawave stuck his head through. "Hello?" He called.

"Can I help?" A slender ginger shape emerged from the gloom. As she stepped into the sunlight, Jaffakit could make out bright white paws and dazzling green eyes.

"Are you Starburst?" She asked.

The she-cat dipped her head. "Yes I am. And you must be Jaffakit!" She turned to Colawave. "Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is" Colawave replied. He shot a stern glance at Hyperkit, who shrunk further behind his father. "This little kit got a bit adventurous and pricked his nose on a thorn. Is there anything you can give him?"

An amused look passed across Starburst's face. "Let me just call my apprentice. Milkypaw!" She called.

A cream she-cat with light grey stripes and Amber eyes stuck her head around the edge of the den. "Yes?"

"Fetch a poppy seed please."

Milkypaw disappeared into a cleft in the rock and re-emerged moments later with a small black seed.

Starburst thanked her, took the poppy seed in her jaws and turned to Hyperkit. "Now I want you to go back to your den and eat this like a good little kit. Can you do that for me?"

Hyperkit nodded earnestly, eager to prove himself after his disobedience earlier on.

"Goodbye then" Starburst turned and disappeared back into her den.

Once they were back in the den, Hyperkit licked up the small seed. Almost at once his wild yellow eyes grew sleepy, and then he was snoring in the curve of Mintleaf's stomach.

Colawave had gone. He had been called on a hunting patrol. When Jaffakit had asked what that was, his eyes had lit up. "Its where you go out and hunt small animals, like mice and squirrels. Once you have hunted then, you then bring then back to camp and put them on the fresh kill pile over there." He had then pointed his tail at the heap of fur that Jaffakit had seen earlier.

"Why don't you just eat it in the forest?" Jaffakit had asked.

"Its all part of the warrior code," he had replied. "You'll learn about it soon enough."

Now Jaffakit and Gummykit were sitting bored in the nursery, watching the faint rise and fall of Hyperkit's chest as he slept. Mintleaf was drowsily licking his pelt, her eyes sleepy.

Jaffakit caught Gummykit's eye. "This is boring," her brother sulked.

Jaffakit nodded agreement and shot a glare at the unaware Hyperkit. "Its all his fault," she hissed. "If he hadn't have been so disobedient, we would still out there touring the camp."

Gummykit's eyes gleamed. "We still can."

"What do you mean we still can?"

Gummykit rolled his eyes. "We can still explore. We can sneak out of the nursery."

Jaffakit felt hope surge in her belly. "That way we can still see the camp!"

Her brother took on a thoughtful look. "Maybe we could do more than that. Maybe we could sneak out of camp, and explore the forest!"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Jaffakit exclaimed. At that moment she was extremely proud and glad that Gummykit was her brother.

"And it sure would make Hyperkit jealous," Gummykit purred.

Jaffakit felt that Hyperkit deserved it. After all, it was his fault that they were stuck in the nursery anyway. And it would teach him to not listen!

"Lets go then!"

* * *

**Next chapter is meant to be written by my friend, but she is on holiday and will be for the rest of the summer holidays…..we may have a problem here….. :/ may have to improvise! Please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
